Mister Nil
Basic Information Birth Name: Unknown. Other Alias(es): The Inquisitor, the Trenchcoat, Metal-Head. Age: '''Believed to be mid-to-late thirties. '''Gender: Believed to be male. Status: Currently Active, approx. 7 years experience Notable Affiliations: None that is known of at the moment. Appearance Unlike most heroes listed in VigilanteWatch's database, a VigilanteWatch user has managed to catch a high quality picture of Mr. Nil on camera, using one of many hidden cameras he has set up throughout the city in order to get footage of vigilantes. This is Mr. Nil, moments before smashing the camera's lenses, presumably so it could film him no longer. Most notable is the metal mask he wears, which covers his whole head and has yellow eye holes. Some people theorize he may be a robot because of this. His costume seems to hearken back to detectives of film noir, with a tan trenchcoat, a similarly tan fedora with a red stripe, a black suit with white shirt and red tie, white gloves, and black loafers. Estimates place him anywhere from 6'3 to 6'5, and his muscular body build indicates he weighs anywhere from 185 to 215 pounds. Abilities Mr. Nil lacks any powers, being a pure-blooded human. However, his fight with the Coroner demonstrated that he is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, if not in martial arts then at least in street fighting. Security footage from various buildings he has infiltrated demonstrate a high degree of stealth as well as investigative knowledge; it is nigh impossible to spot Mr. Nil when he is on camera sneaking around, and when he steps out of the shadows to investigate he is thorough in his methods, leaving not a nook or cranny unchecked. In addition to this, he has a seemingly home made grappling gun (computer generated composite sketch) which he uses to traverse the cityscape. History (The following information has been verified by multiple sources and has been approved by moderators. If any verified information is missing and you wish to help add to this article, contact user '''Master_Blaster', the author of this page.)'' The first sighting of Mr. Nil was seven years ago, when a custodian at a chemical plant within Centerville was founded bound and gagged in the custodial closet. He told the workers that found him that he was tied up by a man in a trenchcoat and fedora wearing a metal mask, who then went further into the facility. That same night, information regarding the plant's numerous illegal activities, including dumping chemicals into the water supply, was leaked onto the internet and the plant was subsequently shut down. In recent years, this has been attributed to Mr. Nil. The next six years were spent with similar sightings, a man in a trenchcoat and fedora slipping into facilities owned by or closely affiliated with the government; leaving a witness or being captured by a security camera every so often. Calling cards were also found next to tied up people in the streets, written on them were explanations that the tied up person(s) was a criminal and signed 'Mr. Nil'. A select few believed that this 'Mr. Nil' was a group of people and not one person, or in fact all just part of a hoax. Multiple nicknames for this vigilante emerged aside from his alias, the most common being 'the Inquisitor', 'the Trenchcoat', or, as an inside joke among VigilanteWatch forumgoers, 'Metal-Head'. However, a year ago the theory that Mr. Nil was a hoax was canned, as the vigilante stepped out into the open during daylight hours for the first time. A man armed to the teeth calling himself 'the Coroner' began to shoot up a local mall in Centerville, but was thwarted by Nil, who proceeded to tie him up and leave his calling card in full view of witnesses. So far, this has been the first and only time the vigilante was seen during the daytime.